


Test Of Obedience

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (and the Valjean probably pretty ooc), (outside the roleplay), (roleplay thereof), Based on a drawing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay (just bc it’s part of the original drawing), Coming Untouched, D/s, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, I tried to keep the original drawing a fly-on-the-wall pic of a moment in this fic, Javert Lives, Light Bondage, M/M, Madeleine Era, PWP, Post-Seine, Sexual Roleplay, authority kink, but in the framing device both are vvv consenting, but my own kinks started seeping in, clothed sex kinda, if the roleplayed scenario was really happening it would be considered SUPER dubcon, unbeta’d because finding betas for regular fic is hard enough let alone smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Valjean was shocked. “Javert, I... I would never have done that, then.”“I know, which is why I imagined it so often. If you truly do not wish to act it out, I shan’t press the matter further, but... I wanted you like that then, and I want you like that now, and if you are willing it would be nice to get what my younger self so fervently wished for.”“I’ll... think about it.”Post-Seine, Javert tells Valjean about a fantasy he’s had since Montreuil. Valjean is initially hesitant, but then one night they act it out.





	Test Of Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At His Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986811) by [Dylan_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m). 



When Javert told Valjean about the fantasy, Valjean was shocked. “Javert, I... I would never have done that, then. I never would have abused my power like that.”

“I know, which is why I imagined it so often. If you truly do not wish to act it out, I shan’t press the matter further, but... I wanted you like that then, and I want you like that now, and if you are willing it would be nice to get what my younger self so fervently wished for.”

“I’ll... think about it.”

***

Javert thought Valjean had forgotten entirely or rejected him, but then later that week he was proven wrong.

It was a calm evening, and they were both sitting downstairs reading; suddenly, Valjean got up, walked over to Javert, and whispered in his ear: ”If you’d like to do the Montreuil thing tonight, meet me in the study... let’s say, five minutes from now”. He pressed a deceivingly chaste kiss to Javert’s forehead, and went upstairs.

 

Javert was not wearing his greatcoat, but he had always worn it giving his reports to the mayor, so he located and donned it to immerse himself better into that time years ago. Not that he’d be wearing it for much longer...

 

When Javert estimated five minutes had passed, he knocked on the study door, bringing his mind into the era of their game. “Monsieur le maire?”

“Yes, come in, Inspector.”

Valjean— no, Madeleine, that was who he was being tonight— was sat at the desk across the room.

“So, what has happened since we last spoke?”

“Uh,” Javert improvised the most unremarkable and generic report he could think of, “there is little to report today. The Dupont case is progressing steadily, and a small-time pickpocket was caught.”

“Well, I suppose the meeting is over then. Unless...”

“...unless?” Javert had to keep himself from grinning with anticipation.

“You consider yourself obedient to me, don’t you, Inspector?”

“Of course, Monsieur.”

“Would you like to prove it?”

Javert feigned demure innocence, as if he didn’t know what would happen next. “P–prove it? ...How?”

 

Madeleine grinned, a sultry grin that sent Javert’s blood rushing both to his face and to his cock.

“Undress.”

Javert pretended to protest, so he could be put in his place as he so desperately needed. “M–monsieur?”

“I _said_ ,” there was a hint of a growl in Madeleine’s voice, “ _undress_. Remove your greatcoat and neck-stock first, then your waistcoat, then await further instruction.”

“Ah—I—of course, monsieur.”

Fumbling with the buttons, Javert did as he had been told.

Madeleine smirked. “Now, your trousers and boots.”

“But...!”

“Did I stutter?”

“I—! My apologies, monsieur, right away.” Javert said as he quickly pulled off his boots and then trousers. He stood red-faced before his superior in only his stockings, shirt and drawers; he was quite obviously half-hard now that only one thin layer of fabric obscured it.

“Oh, very good, yes.” His voice thick with arousal, Madeleine’s eyes brazenly raked over Javert’s body and settled right on his cock, which didn’t help its state. “Hard for me already, my Inspector?”

“Ah—”

“I’ve heard the rumours, Javert. The way you look at me, especially in feats of strength... now I see they weren’t lying when they say you want me. Your shirt next, but leave the cravat; I’ve a use for that.”

Wait, had that comment been improvised by Valjean for the moment, or had there actually been rumours in Montreuil about him? Far too invested in this game to break the narrative with such questions, and too aroused for words even if that had not been true, Javert merely nodded as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. The mayor’s gaze grew even more intense; as the man stood up, leaving his own jacket on the back of the chair, Javert could now see his trousers were tented as well by his own erection.

“Now your drawers— wait, hold on...”

Madeleine retrieved something from the desk— a length of rope.

“Okay, NOW you may remove your drawers.”

Javert promptly obeyed, freeing his now uncomfortably hard cock from its constraints. Now, he stood before Madeleine completely naked save for his stockings and cravat. Javert felt more exposed than he’d ever been in his life, and harder as well, as the mayor stared directly at his aching prick. “What a pretty cock... we can’t have you touching yourself though, even though I’m sure you would refrain if instructed such. So, hands behind your back...”

Madeleine walked across to Javert, went behind him, and tied his wrists together.

“There. Now there’s no chance of disobedience... kneel.”

“S-sir?”

“What did I say?”

“O-of course.” Javert sank to his knees.

“Good boy.” Javert’s cock jumped at the words. Madeleine walked around and now stood in front of Javert, only inches away.

“Open your mouth.”

Javert did, and then, too desperate to wait, went one step further: he leant forward and mouthed at Madeleine’s cock through his trousers.

The mayor chuckled, grabbing Javert by the hair to pull him back. “Eager, are we? I haven’t even taken it out yet. You will service me when I ask, and not a second before.”

Javert’s face burned. “Yes, monsieur.”

Madeleine undid the front of his trousers just enough to free his massive cock. Yes, Javert had seen Valjean’s before, many times, but this was different, this was under a different identity, so Javert allowed himself to be amazed by it once again. Magnificent as always, it was impressive in both length and girth, reddened and rock-hard with a bit of precum leaking out of the tip.

 

“Monsieur— it’s huge, I—please...”

“So eager... but wouldn’t want to make this too easy for you now, would we? Before I let you suck it, I’d like to hear you beg.”

He dragged the tip down Javert’s cheek, leaving a few drops of clear fluid. 

Javert moaned, unbearably aroused; this was everything he’d ever wanted and more. “Please, Monsieur, I want your cock, please, let me, I need it, I— oh God, I need to taste it, please, oh fuck, I need this, please, let me, monsieur—”

He was cut off by Madeleine thrusting forward to meet his lips and entwining his hands in Javert’s hair.

“Now, you may.”

Javert wasted no time, immediately wrapping his lips around the first inch or so of the huge cock, greedily licking every part of it as he worked more into his mouth. The tightening grip in his hair and his superior’s beautiful moans only encouraged him. He obediently licked and sucked at it until Madeleine could take no more; moving one hand to hold the ends of Javert’s cravat while the other remained in the Inspector’s long hair, he began to fuck Javert’s face.

It was all too much sensation for Javert to last long. The unrelenting thrusts slamming that huge cock into the back of his throat, the taste, one strong hand twisted in his hair pushing his head down to meet the thrusts, the other tugging on his cravat and periodically cutting off his airflow, Madeleine’s little growls and noises of ecstasy as he used Javert for his own pleasure, the feeling of utter lack of control, of submission, of being completely and utterly _his_ — before Javert knew it, he was coming without being touched at all, white fluid running down his still-hard cock.

He moaned around the cock in his mouth as he came, and that vibration must have been just what Madeleine needed because seconds later, with one final thrust, he finished as well with a deep groan. Javert swallowed every drop.

 

Madeleine withdrew and tucked his softening cock back into his trousers; soon, his appearance bore almost no evidence of their encounter, though he was slightly redder and scruffier than before. Javert, on the other hand, was a mess, utterly debauched— still kneeling naked with his hands tied, hair completely disheveled from the neat ponytail he had worn at the start of the meeting, flushed and breathing heavily, his come dripping down his thighs.

“Could... you help... with...” he indicated his tied hands.

“Ah- of course.” Valjean—yes, the fantasy was ended now, this was Valjean again— obliged, untying Javert’s hands.

“Do you have a towel, or...” Javert asked unthinkingly, almost not remembering that they were in their own house.

“Here.” He handed Javert a handkerchief instead of telling him to wash in the room across the corridor— this was still Madeleine, the game was not over.

So, after Javert cleaned himself and dressed in silence, he continued to play. “Monsieur, I thank you for allowing me to prove my obedience...”

There was a glint of surprise in the other man’s eyes at the lingering formality, before he resumed his role: “Well, you have proven it very well... but, that does not mean this has to be the last time. You did question my orders to disrobe quite a bit, after all; a second attempt may help show you are indeed as loyally mine as you claim to be, now that no pretences are between us on the nature of these tests. Perhaps after your next report, I might have you over my desk... or maybe, since you were so good at this, and,” he pointedly glanced down, “enjoyed it so much, if I have a boring day of paperwork I could keep you under my desk to service me whenever I please...”

Was Valjean really suggesting— these things? If he were a younger man, he would have gotten hard again just from the words; not only had one of his biggest fantasies of that era just been fulfilled, but the other two had just been suggested, by pure guesswork, on his lover’s own volition!

“It would be an honour, sir.” Javert doffed his hat and left the study, and soon Valjean (Valjean, not Madeleine) exited the room too. 

***

Soon they were back to normal— equals in love, cuddling sleepily in their shared bed. 

“Jean... thank you for indulging me tonight.”

“Well, it... would be a lie if I were to say that I didn’t enjoy it myself...”

Javert smiled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” There was silence for a moment, then Javert spoke again. “Say, those offers at the end, did you... really mean them...? Because... I...” Javert trailed off.

“...Yes. I did.”

Valjean could not see it in the darkness, but Javert was grinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this fic’s basic events in one night but edited it over the course of MONTHS and honestly I’m still really unsatisfied with some parts but I hope y’all like it. This is my first time ever publishing smut so let me know if it was any good at all!
> 
> Desk sex and under-desk bj sequels unlikely, but might not be entirely out of the question.


End file.
